It is common practice for retailers to provide demonstration models of relatively expensive consumer electronics, such as a mobile (e.g. cellular) telephone, personal data assistant (PDA), portable digital media player, global positioning system (GPS), electronic reader, or the like, having a movable or removable battery compartment cover (commonly referred to a “battery door”). The demonstration model allows a potential purchaser to examine the merchandise, and in some instances, to test the operation and function of its features prior to purchasing the item. A functional demonstration model, however, also provides an opportunity for the display item to be stolen or removed from the display area by an unauthorized person. As a result, demonstration models of consumer electronics are typically protected by an anti-theft device, commonly referred to as a “security device,” “merchandise security system” or “merchandise display security system,” that permits a potential purchaser to examine and operate the demonstration model, while reducing the likelihood that the display item will be stolen or removed from the display area.
Certain consumer electronics are more difficult to protect than others. For example, a mobile telephone, PDA, portable digital media player, GPS, electronic reader, or the like, are relatively small and include movable or removable components that are easily separated from one another. In particular, many mobile telephones include a battery pack (or one or more individual batteries) disposed within a battery compartment having a movable or removable access panel, commonly referred to as a “battery compartment cover” or “battery door.” If the mobile telephone is protected against theft, but the battery compartment cover is not protected, a potential thief can open or separate the cover from the remainder of the mobile telephone and steal the battery pack or batteries. Alternatively, if the battery compartment cover is protected, but the remainder of the mobile telephone is not protected, the potential thief can simply separate the remainder of the mobile telephone from the battery compartment cover and steal the mobile telephone sans the cover. Accordingly, both the battery compartment cover and the remainder of the mobile telephone must be protected against theft without interfering with the potential purchaser's ability to examine and operate the demonstration model. This requirement often results in the use of a merchandise display security system including two or more sensors positioned at different locations on the display product. The use of multiple sensors, however, can make it more difficult for the potential purchaser to examine and operate the demonstration model, and thus, adversely influence the purchaser's decision to purchase the item. Furthermore, the provision of multiple sensors increases the cost, as well as the complexity, of the merchandise display security system. As a result, there is a corresponding increased likelihood that the security system may malfunction or produce a false indication of theft.
As an alternative to the use of multiple sensors, the retailer may choose to permanently fix (for example seal, ultrasonically weld or adhere) the battery compartment cover to the remainder of the mobile telephone. However, fixing the battery compartment cover on the mobile telephone requires alteration of the demonstration model, resulting in additional time and labor cost, and furthermore, renders the display product unusable for purposes other than display. Permanently fixing the battery within the battery compartment likewise requires the demonstration model to be altered, thereby resulting in additional time and labor cost, and furthermore, rendering the demonstration model inoperable and unusable for other purposes if the battery fails. In addition, it may still be possible for a potential thief to steal the demonstration model, including the battery, if the merchandise display security system is inadvertently attached to only a movable or removable battery compartment cover. Some retailers prefer to utilize the battery of the mobile telephone to power the demonstration model at times when the store is open for business rather than using a separate power cord (commonly referred to as an “adapter” or “pigtail”) extending from the merchandise display security system. The battery can then be recharged using the power cord and/or charger supplied with the mobile telephone at times when the store is closed for business. Using the charged battery instead of a separate power cord to power the demonstration model provides for a more aesthetic presentation of the display product by eliminating extraneous cords, cables, transformers, power packs and the like. However, the demonstration model and the battery is still vulnerable to theft if the merchandise display security system is attached to only the removable battery compartment cover. Thus, none of the aforementioned solutions is acceptable to the majority of retailers.
Accordingly, there exists an unresolved need for a merchandise display security system for displaying and protecting an item of merchandise, such as a mobile (e.g. cellular) telephone, PDA, portable digital media player, GPS, electronic reader, or the like, having a movable or removable battery compartment cover. There exists a further need for a merchandise display security system including a single sensor configured to be attached to a movable or removable battery compartment cover of a demonstration model of an item of merchandise, while protecting the demonstration model from theft. As will become apparent, there exists a specific need for a merchandise display security system including a magnetic sensor for protecting a demonstration model of a mobile telephone having a movable or removable battery compartment cover against theft.